battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia/@comment-24903406-20170813194033
Federal Executive Order No. 00 ---- "People of Yugoslavia, hear me today as I speak. The reformation of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia is one of the most renowned and important historical events to occur in our nation. For centuries, the Slavic people of Southeast Europe have yearned for a homeland where they can prosper in harmony. The First World War lead to the outcome of the first Yugoslav state, a place for the Southeast Slavs to call home. The Second World War brought great suffering to the Yugoslav state, the fascist pigs of Nazi Germany murdering, raping and annexing our territory in cold blood. All seemed bleak until a hero arised - Marshal Josip Broz Tito. Under his guidance, the Yugoslav Paritsans beat back the fascist pigs and reclaimed our homeland. The slogan "Smrt fašizmu, sloboda narodu!", spoken by People's Hero of Yugoslavia Stjepan Filipović, has become an icon of Yugoslav resistance and a symbol of resistance in the world. Now, as we rise from the ashes of imperialism, the Yugoslav state and people unite themselves to form an unbreakable family, built on the term "Brotherhood and Unity". We, the Slavic people of Southeast Europe, stand tall and proud among the ranks of the population of earth - we are the strong, we are the proud and we are the very essence of Yugoslav patriotism. We combat the forces of evil, whether it be imperialism, capitalism, fascism or national socialism, and we purify and illuminate the dark cursed hordes with the light that is socialism, dedicated to Marshal Tito and the revolutionary ideals of Marx, Lenin and Engels. Together, the brotherhood and unity of the Yugoslav state built on the foundation of socialism will not perish in the face of unbeatable odds; we have conquered the enemies of the people, and we will do it again and again, 'till the end of time and the world itself. We will not tremble when faced with death, we are the people, the brotherhood and unity of Yugoslavia!" Marshal Zvonimir Larzić's first radio and televised announcement to the people 8/13/2017 Belgrade, SFR Yugoslavia Today's patriotic song, Playing on Yugoslav Radio Television: Hej, Slaveni ("Hey, Slavs" - National anthem of SFR Yugoslavia) ---- The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia has been reborn! under the leadership and guidance of Marshal Tito and Larzić, we shall ride the victorious train to victory. Several new laws have been passed, directly issued by the League of Communists, Chamber of the Republics and Federal Chamber. These are directly in response to the aftermath of the war against Kekistan. *Under Federal Law 020, it is prohibited and illegal to practice the Cult of Kek in Yugoslavia. Doing so will earn a person up to 5 years of time in federal prison. Federal Order 020 has been issued by the League of Communists, passed by the Federal Chamber and signed by Marshal Larzić himself. *Under Federal Law 021, it is illegal to display the flag of the Kekistani Empire in public or private. Doing so will lead to 2 years in federal prison, aswell as a fine. The flag's exportation to Yugoslavia has been banned by the League of Communists, and is not available for sale within the republics of Yugoslavia. However, images of the flag may be used for educational purposes only. *Under Federal Law 022, the performance or singing of the national anthem of the Kekitsani Empire, "Shadilay", is outright banned. Persons caught listening to, singing or humming the tune will be labeled as "suspicious characters" by the State Security Service, and will be interrogated. If found guilty, persons will face up to 2 years in federal prison. *Under Federal Law 023, the glorification or praising of the Kekistani government or its' ideals is prohibited. Doing so will earn a person 4 years in federal prison, aswell as being charged with traitorous acts against the state. Further interrogations and federal investigations will also be conducted. *Under Federal Law 024, it is illegal to display symbols of Kekistan in public or abroad, such as cloths or accessories bearing images of Pepe the Frog, the flag of Kekistan or pro-Kek slogans (such as "REEEEE", "Death to normies", making any kind of spazmatic "special person noises" and saying the word "Shadilay"). Doing so will earn a person 10 months in federal prison, a fine and 5 months in a re-educational facility. Interrogations and investigations will also be conducted. The color green will forever be associated with Kekistan. **Federal Law 024 also covers the illegal action of executing pro-Kek gestures, such as dabbing, "spazzing" and the Bellamy salute. The punishment for committing these actions are the same as the above. *Under Federal Law 025, it covers the illegal selling of pro-Kek merchandise in SR Serbia, SR, Bosnia and Herzogovina, SR Croatia, SR Macedonia and SR Montenegro. This includes items ranging from figures of frogs, apparel bearing pro-Kek slogans or images, toys, decorations and militaria. The distribution of military surplus of the Kekistani Armed Forces is outright banned. Stores and shops, persons and companies who are caught trying to sell the above in Yugoslavia will be investigated by the State Security Service, and will possibly face charges from the League of Communists. **Federal Law 025 does not include museums. Museums displaying various Kek items are to be the subject of strict inspection by the government, and to delete any pro-Kek or anti-Yugoslav sentiments. Museums glorifying the defeat and downfall of Kekistan are to be praised by the government, and awarded special titles by the League of Communists. The laws above are to be enforced by the State Security Service, the secret police of Yugoslavia. The League of Communists has issued these federal laws. ---- *Federal Order 070, issued by the League of Communists, states that veterans of the War Against Kekistani Imperialist Oppression are to receive multiple bonuses, such as free housing and electricity, a higher wage and free insurance. **Federal Order 070-A states that any foreign military veteran living in Yugoslavia who participated in the War Against Kekistani Imperialist Oppression (ex. Soviet of Vietnamese soldiers) are to receive the same bonuses above. *Federal Law 010 makes the display of disrespectful symbols towards Yugoslavia, the scorning of the Yugoslav flag and the distortion of Yugoslavia's participation in the war illegal. Doing so will earn a person or persons 1 years in federal prison, and a 10 month sentence of hard labor. *Federal Law 011 protects the flag of Yugoslavia. It is illegal to burn, trample, deface, damage or disrespect the national flag. Perpetrators will be punished with 1 year in federal prison and 10 months of hard labor. *Federal Law 012 makes displaying symbols of fascism and imperialism illegal in the 5 Yugoslav republics. A fine and a federal investigation conducted by the State Security Service are the punishments. *Federal Law 013 covers the punishment of individuals loyal to the Kekistani cause during the war. This includes both civilians and military personnel alike. Soldiers, airmen and sailors of the Kekistani Armed Forces found guilty of war crimes and crimes against humanity will face 72-84 years in high security prison. Civilians loyal to the Kekistani Empire during the war will relieve 47-51 years of confinement in federal prison. ----